Web of Night
by faii-chan
Summary: Naruto removes his mask after he gets sick of keeping it up. In his place, he leaves a completely sexy powerful boy. He sings to show how he feels and in the end, he leaves with his new found lover… KakashixNaruto. Please read and review.


_A/N: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Web of Night, it belongs to TM Revolution. This is the English version of the song. Please read and review._

**Web of Night**

Naruto was getting sick and tired of his mask and the people that fell for his mask. His mask was loud, annoying, hyperactive, knuckle-headed, irritating, oblivious, and rude, crushes on Sakura, has a rivalry with Sasuke, wears that hideous orange and loves ramen. The real Naruto is the complete opposite.

He is also not a dobe; he is stronger than the Anbu captain and has done several A and B ranked missions, coming home without a single scratch. But; his team didn't need to know nor did his so-called friends. The only ones who knew about the real Naruto was; the Anbu, a select few of the jounin, the Hokage, the Saanin, Iruka and Shikamaru. Not even Kakashi, the copy cat Nin noticed.

That day; he dropped his mask. Including his henge. He decided he'd be late and give a shock to his team who were meeting with the rest of the rookie nine and Team Gai. The rookie nine and Team Gai were assembled; including Kakashi; and were now waiting for the late Naruto. Naruto appeared in a swirl of water, fire, wind, leaves, snow, petals and smoke and said, "Boo!" The others were staring at him in shock. There before their eyes was standing a sex god-on-legs.

Naruto was standing in front of them with his hair in layers, framing his face and wearing skinny trousers which were ¾ lengths with his pouches where they normally were, a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone which was so tight that his abs showed. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck and on his back he had a giant fan and a transparent blue-bladed sword with a gold handle. He wore the usual sandals and was standing almost as tall as Kakashi. His cerulean eyes were narrower and his face had a better structure. The others just gawked at him.

"Yo!" Naruto said quietly. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were blushing and even the boys had a faint blush on their cheeks.  
"Naruto? Is it really you?" Kakashi asked sounding astounded. Naruto rolled his eyes and replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "No, I'm not. I'm the bogey-man coming to haunt you for killing Naruto."  
"What happened to you dobe?" Sasuke added in awe. Naruto snorted, "I'm not a dobe, teme. What you saw before was my mask. I hate ramen and orange. I hate being loud and all the other things that I was. I hate Sakura and you, Sasuke and I also hate the rest of you except for Shikamaru of course. This is the real me so get used to it.

Oh and Shikamaru isn't the only one who knew about the real me, some jounin know. The Hokage, the three Saanin, Iruka and the Anbu knew too. They knew the true me, the one that cried when he was younger because he was beat and raped by the villagers. The one that trained ever since he was five so that he could be strong. The one that has never cried unless it was forced." The others looked at him in anger.

"Baka, how could you keep a secret like that from us?" Sakura screamed.  
"I am not a baka, you are Sakura. You always put me down and never tried to learn about the real me, you didn't even see through my henge. For that, I hate you all. You would have tried to get me killed or tried to kill me yourself if it hadn't been for Hokage-Sama. Gai-sensei would you explain the rest, the Hokage wants me for an A rank mission?" Naruto said quietly. Gai nodded before Naruto left in a swirl of elements.

"An A rank mission! What is he on about? Why is he calling you sensei but not me?" Kakashi shouted at Gai. Gai held up a hand and gestured for them all to sit. He motioned to Asuma who sighed and sat next to Gai, facing the group.  
"Listen carefully and do not interrupt him, he will only say this once." Asuma said while pulling out a cigarette.

"Naruto was raped and beat as a child by the villagers because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in to his son and died doing so. The villagers believe him to be the Kyuubi itself and acknowledge him as a demon, a monster and a murderer. The Yondaime's last decree was that no one should tell the younger generation unless Naruto told them himself. Even Lord Hokage is not allowed to tell anyone who doesn't know.

Naruto trained hard, so hard. He was in contact with the Kyuubi within him and the Kyuubi trained him. He became so strong that he could defeat the three Saanin and the Anbu captain so quick that he could do it without a sweat. When Naruto started the academy; he made a mask so that no one knew how strong he was getting. Asuma and I; are the first two jounin to know because we found him training and he almost killed us. He told us to keep it a secret unless told otherwise and that is what we have done. In actual fact; you all know nothing about Naruto. He doesn't love Sakura; he doesn't see Sasuke as a rival, more as a friend and idol.

He looks up to Kakashi and sees Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba as his close friends. He sees Hinata, Tenten and Ino as just normal friends and more over he has a lot of respect for Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and I. He is finally tired of his mask and has released it. He knows no love and has never felt any other emotions other than loneliness, pain, sadness, anger and hate. He knows not how to be happy and I fear that unless his true love comes out; he will stay that way," Gai ended while looking pointedly at Kakashi. Kakashi and the others fidgeted uncomfortably and looked away in shame. They knew that they treated him like shit and they wanted to fix it. Especially Kakashi.

"If you're going to look for him; then go to the new club called Snow's hell. He always goes there the day before he goes on a mission without his team. Oh and by the way he has completed 104 A ranked missions and 96 B ranked missions; coming back without a single scratch on him. The owner of the club is Iruka so he should be there too." Asuma said to finish up.

He, Gai and Shikamaru took to the roofs and went to the club. The others ran there as fast as they could. There in the club they found a very sexy looking Naruto on stage with a guitar strapped around him and all his weapons gone. Behind him was Gai playing the synthesizer, Shikamaru on bass and Asuma on drums and they were wearing similar attire to him. The gang went and sat at tables near the front.

Naruto spoke with a small melodic voice that captured his audience which to their surprise was filled with villagers too.  
"Hi, it's me. Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going on a mission soon so I'm going to sing you one last song before I leave kay? It's called Web of Night." Naruto said quietly. The intro began and soon Naruto came in with a passionate voice while his eyes closed so he could focus on the music.

_My body's cold, it's as cold as ice  
running through the city  
but if I try, maybe I can find  
Everlasting love_

what do we have? Are they only just empty words?  
Each on pulls us closer to what we are looking for

I hear a voice inside me awake again  
It's telling me to the surrender to the fight  
A shadow land far beyond the light  
A life that no one but I should ever have to know  
I'm falling back into the web of night

I wear a mask, if you tear it back  
What you'll see is sadness  
I stand alone somewhere in the dark  
All the love has gone

It's time to put everything on the line for you  
Nothing ever ventured, then there'll be no gain at all

Just like the summer you never hesitate  
I'm drawn to you like a moth is to a flame  
A new horizon before our eyes  
Whatever may cross our path, I'll keep this love alive  
I'm falling back into the dream again

I hear a voice inside me awake again  
It's telling me to surrender to the fight  
A shadow land far beyond the light  
A life that no one but I should ever have to know

Just like the summer you never hesitate  
I'm drawn to you like the moth is to the flame  
A new horizon before our eyes  
Whatever may cross our path, I'll keep this love alive  
I'm falling back into the web of night.

Naruto finished and opened his eyes to applause before he turned and nodded to his band who in turn nodded back. He gave his guitar to Gai and went back stage. One person followed him and he turned to find the one person he had expected to follow him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I've been a horrible sensei and an even worse friend. I realised a while ago that I want to be more than friends with Naruto but back then he was the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja." Kakashi said quietly with his voice dripped with pain and sorrow.  
"Does that mean you don't want me because I'm different?" Naruto inquired in a whisper.

"No, I love you and I realise that no matter how much you change, I always will love you. I want to get to know you so will you take me with you on your mission?" Kakashi said as his head snapped up at Naruto's words.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry myself for not telling you. Come with me and get to know the Naruto Uzumaki that no one knows about yet." Naruto replied with a small smile. Kakashi pulled down his mask so that it hung around his neck and moved towards the boy. His sharply defined features seemed hit to Naruto and Naruto jumped at him. Kakashi caught him and they engaged in a passionate lip lock. Naruto's sword and fan swung on his back as Kakashi swung Naruto round. Naruto giggled before pushing Kakashi away. He righted himself and replaced Kakashi's mask.

Naruto took Kakashi's hand and they left the club and Konoha to complete the mission. Naruto knew that Gai would explain anything else and tell Iruka where they were both going. Unknown to them; the rest of the rookie nine, Team Gai, the three Saanin, the Hokage and Iruka were watching them the whole time and sighed with relief.

Naruto showed Kakashi who he really was and when they returned to Konoha; they could always be seen together and all missions were done together.

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
